Vive la Difference!
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: How an extended scene of 'Extinction' would go if I was in the Scorpion writers' room. *WARNING* Contains spoilers from the season 4 premier.


Vive la Difference

 **AN: Gosh, I've been inspired to write lately. It's just pouring out of me. This is kind of an extended scene for 'Extinction' which I dearly loved BTW! It's my idea for a Waige resolution:**

Military cargo planes weren't known for their luxuries or creature comforts. They were mostly noisy, cold, rough and uncomfortable.

However, Paige still preferred flying in one, at least in that moment. The last luxury jet the team flew in crashed, and she wasn't ready to relive the experience in any form.

When she wasn't dealing with her own personal drama, she'd noticed Sylvester was a little off all day too. She chose to sit next to him on the return trip for reassurance. Hers or his, she wasn't quite sure. But anxiety over flying didn't appear to be what was bothering him anyway. His mind was full of Megan and the insignificance of his life's accomplishments. As company liaison and friend, she did her best to encourage him. She hoped she was able to help a little, but their conversation soon lapsed into a thoughtful silence since both of them were a bit too preoccupied to communicate a whole lot. Not long after, she watched as Sly nodded off, snoring loudly with his chin resting on his chest. Obviously, people handled stress in different ways.

The end of their talk left her stealing furtive glances at Walter, and trying to keep the worried frown off of her face. Paige didn't want any more attention or advice. From anyone. Least of all Master Manipulator Mark Collins.

Oh Hell, what if he was right though? What if after one night of amazing sex, and she had to admit the sex _was_ totally mind-blowing, they weren't able to make a relationship work because at the end of the day, they were just too different? Paige hadn't even been aware she was afraid of that very thing until Mark suggested it under the thin guise of caring. She felt a little sick and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Her boyfriend. Yes, they'd really said the actual titles out loud for the first time on this mission. When they were disagreeing. About everything. At any rate, he was currently in the middle of a hushed exchange with Cabe and the pilot, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

Concern eating at her, she recalled in detail how she'd woken up after their night together buzzing with a little nervousness and feeling unsure, but still excited too. Walter had been working on his laptop and didn't give her an answer when she'd asked how he felt or if the previous night was worth the wait. What she really wanted to know was if _she_ was worth the three year wait. Was he still as happy and in love? Did he want her as much as he'd wanted her the night before? If it was possible, she wanted him even more now. Was he as attracted to her once the first rush of lust was satisfied? Every other man would've probably tried to crawl back in bed with her and prove to her he was still interested. But not Walter. He'd started to answer her questions once or twice after a couple of really long, agonizing pauses where he seemed like he was searching for words or he was distracted. Then his phone rang and he never answered her questions at all.

He chose the time when she was deep in her reflections to look up and catch her eye and he gave her a little half smile. Walter said another quick word to Cabe then made his way back toward her, grasping the garish orange netting on each side of the narrow aisle to steady himself.

Paige wished she had something solid to grasp so she could steady herself. She felt a little like she was free falling without a safety net.

Unable to meet Walter's gaze as he came over to join her, Paige's eyes darted around and saw Toby and Happy all huddled up together asleep on the other side of the plane. Collins was leaning back, arms folded and eyes closed at least pretending to sleep. Maybe between their teammates' slumbering and the airplane noise, Paige and Walter could finally talk for a few minutes without interruption or eavesdroppers.

Why was she feeling so shy and awkward? And afraid. She'd never been under confident with men before. She always knew her worth and understood what she brought to the table in a relationship. Everything about this one was so different though. Beyond the 'carnal' and helping him with emotional development, deep inside Paige feared she didn't have a lot to offer Walter. And above all else, she knew it would be devastating to lose him. Perhaps not an 'extinction level event', but certainly catastrophic in so many ways. For her and Ralph both.

"Hey," He said and settled in beside her when she scooted over to give him room. He was giving her that gorgeous, unsure smile of his as if he was worried about how he was going to be received.

That smile made her want to hug him. Or jump him. Because it brought back in vivid clarity the memory of everywhere that mouth had been and all the magic he could do with it. She needed to get a grip.

Paige managed a slightly husky, "Hi." Luckily the raspiness was hidden in the racket coming from the engines, but she did shiver a little from his nearness.

"Oh. Are you cold?" Without waiting for a reply, Walter jumped up like a jack-in-the-box and teetered to the wider cargo area in the plane's tail to get one of the quilted pads used to protect the supplies being transported. He sniffed it and shrugged, bringing it back over to where she was sitting.

He settled in beside her once again and draped the blanket around the two of them. It smelled a little dusty. She was glad for the warmth but even more so for the caring gesture.

Walter wrapped his arms around her and tugged the quilt up over her shoulders, pulling her closer in the process. Paige rested her head in that spot between his neck and shoulder where she always fit perfectly against him.

After a few moments, he leaned his chin down and said quietly in her ear, "We had some challenges today, didn't we? Some things we didn't anticipate?"

She nodded unable to express how conflicted she'd been even though she knew they needed to talk things out. She didn't know where or how to start so she was grateful when Walter finally said, "Mark is wrong, you know. Think of all the obstacles we've overcome in the last three years. Think of the progress we've already made. It'll take some time, but I'm sure we'll find our way. As I said, we simply need to identify the pitfalls and work through them or avoid them going forward."

Paige was glad he sounded so sure. "What exactly did he say about me?"

Walter hesitated and she felt him sigh as if he was reluctant to tell her. "He, uh, said you are refreshing and sweet like-like, uh… fruit punch. Then he compared my brain to a Ferrari engine and said it couldn't… It couldn't run on fruit punch. I want you to know that's not what I think," He hastened to add. "I also want you to know you are absolutely essential to me in ways he can't begin to understand. He made it sound like you are superficial. But Paige, there is nothing superficial about what you mean to me. You are my motivation to improve. You challenge me to grow as a person. Mark has no idea how important you are to me. Yes, we are different. But you aren't fruit punch. You are my 'little high octane fuel'. I don't run efficiently without you." He finished emphatically and pulled back a little so he could look her in the face.

Paige's answering smile was a little wobbly as tears stung her eyes. She chuckled softly and told him, "He called you fermented fish. And an acquired taste. He asked me if I wanted to be surrounded by the cerebral constantly with no variation and no break for the rest of my life. He doesn't know I've come to the conclusion I've not only acquired the taste, but I'm pretty addicted to it now and I crave it when I don't have you. Because what he doesn't see is I've always had twenty-four hours a day of brainy, at least since Ralph was born. I'm not only used to it, but that's where I seem to thrive and to fit. While I struggle with feeling inadequate sometimes, he doesn't realize I've had about all I can stand of 'normal'. Those 'humans' never stick around for the tough stuff, do they? Are you sure _you_ want to stick around with me?"

"Absolutely. If you want to give this… us a chance. I get that we have some issues to iron out, but please have faith in me. I'll do whatever it takes."

Relief washed through Paige and she hugged him tightly to her, "I'm in for as long as you want me. I'm willing to give it everything I've got too."

She felt Walter's whole body relax as he smiled against her hair. "Plus I really enjoyed seeing your gooty."

Paige gasped then started giggling. "Oh, yeah? I was pretty impressed by your gooty too. Maybe you'll let me have another look once we get home?"

Walter's grin widened. "Anytime. My gooty is at your disposal." Then he added in a more serious tone, "And Paige? I love you. Please don't doubt that. Okay?"

"I love you too."

They spent the next few minutes exchanging soft kisses and loving remarks while Mark Collins watched from under his eyelashes thinking to himself, ' _Well, that didn't go according_ _to my plan at all. I'll have to redouble my efforts. Walter's brilliant mind shouldn't be_ _wasted on something or someone so ridiculously mundane_.'


End file.
